1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD), and in particular to an emissive display device with a polarizer film and a retarder film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development and wide application of electronic products such as mobile phones, PDAs, and notebook computers, there has been an increasing demand for flat panel displays (FPDs) which consume less electric power and occupy less space. Organic light emitting diode (OLEDs) and organic electroluminescent display (OELDs) are self-emissive and highly luminous, with a wide viewing angle, a fast response time, and a simple fabrication process. Thus, OELD/OLED displays have become an industry display of choice.
An OLED typically has a reflector or reflective electrode to enhance the output of emitted light through one side of the OLED. However, the reflector or reflective electrode also reflects ambient light, which causes the contrast ratio of the OLED to be reduced. As is known in the art, a circular polarizer including a polarizer film and a retarder film is entirely affixed to the exterior surface of a display device including the OLED, so that the ambient light incident on the display device is absorbed by the circular polarizer plate. Accordingly, reflected ambient light can be greatly reduced, thereby reducing glare in the display device to obtain a clear black display.
For emissive display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices, overall light efficiency is an important factor for performance. In general, the circular polarizer is used to reduce the reflection of the ambient light. However the transparency of the circular polarizer is about 40% to 50%, such that the emitting efficiency of an emissive display device with the circular polarizer is reduced.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of a novel emissive display device, which is capable of mitigating the deficiencies mentioned above.